


Misery Loves Company (cover art)

by Teaotter



Category: 20th Century CE RPF, All the President's Men (1976)
Genre: Community: smallfandombang, Cover Art, Fanart, M/M, hosted at imgur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for the story. Story summary: </p><p> </p><p>  <em>Carl Bernstein and Bob Woodward are both journalists — and that's pretty much everything they have in common. Now they are forced to work together on a Watergate case. With every answer they find they also find more questions. Quite soon they notice that they are surrounded by threats, huge pressures and no one else to help them out but each other. Basically, the story happens between/behind the scenes of the film.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Misery Loves Company (cover art)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Misery loves company (and here you stand in front of me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/759305) by [fullmoon02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmoon02/pseuds/fullmoon02). 



> I'm not sure if this should be labeled RPF or not, honestly. The *movie* is definitely RPF, since it's a fictionalized version of events. Whether a story based on the movie is far enough removed to be something else, I don't know. But I'm using the actors from the movie for the art -- which is another step removed from reality, from my perspective.
> 
> Still, I suppose it's better to over-tag than under-tag in this case. My apologies to anyone looking for images of Woodward and Bernstein!

**Author's Note:**

> This one changed *a lot* between my original conception and the final version. I originally intended for the cover to be very, very 70s, with a burnt-orange palette and a kind of shadow-box arrangement of objects symbolic to the story. Then I made that cover and HATED IT with a fiery passion.
> 
> Yeah, go ahead and laugh. Everyone gets bad ideas sometimes. :D
> 
> The only thing I liked was this newspaper-clipping background that I'd put together for it. So I decided to start there. I changed the color palette so the paper looked more like, well, paper.
> 
> I found a 1970s book cover where the subjects were inside bordered circles, and I loved the layout concept. And then I started working with the images of Bernstein and Woodward from the movie. I had to edit the one in the upper left corner to move them closer together, but I think it works. I made the images semi-transparent, like black ink on newsprint, and layered them into the image.
> 
> The title was originally going to be all black. But when I was playing around with placement, I accidentally squeezed the words on top of each other -- and I liked it. So I changed the color of one of the words to white to make it more readable.
> 
> I did have to change fonts for the author's name. The font I was using for the title made no real distinction between the lower-case letter 'o' and the number zero, which made the name look wrong. But I don't think the change in font impacts the image enough to be damaging.
> 
> I enjoyed working with this story, and I hope this cover will encourage people to go read it!


End file.
